Forgiving an Angry Jock
by Rayjpop
Summary: Zane/Riley. Zane always forgives Riley whenever he gets angry. What will be the last straw? Degrassi-fic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first ever Degrassi fic! So I'm not too sure how this is going to turn out, but I promise that I will give it my all! I take full responsibility for any OOC-ness that may occur! Reviews would be greatly appreciated and this will be a multi chaptered story.

_Warning/Disclaimer:_ I am not implying that the actor's who portray these characters are gay, just the characters are! I do not own Degrassi or anything else besides the plot!

**Chapter 1: Canceled Plans?**

**Riley POV**

My teachers had to be giving out bucket loads of homework the day of my date with Zane. It's almost like they knew about my plans and decided to give me hours and hours of assignments. I grumbled and slammed my locker open and ripped the book I needed out. I didn't notice someone standing right next to me until they started talking.

"What did that book ever do to you?" Zane joked; he didn't think that I wasn't pissed at the book, but the teacher.

"I'm mad at the teacher, not the book. I am swimming in homework and won't get any sleep tonight. I'm looking forward to our….." I looked around making sure nobody was in earshot, "….date." I wasn't entirely comfortable having people know personal stuff about me.

"Well, if you want I could help you with your homework." Zane said and laughed when my face lit up. I shut my locker and sighed.

"But, I asked you out on a date, not to help me with my homework. I would feel like a loser if all we did was work on homework." I hoped that he wouldn't insist on working on homework together because I really wanted to go out somewhere. I should have known that he would think of a way to help me and still go on a date.

"We could postpone the date until tomorrow or this weekend. I wouldn't mind helping you with your homework. I love spending any time with you, even if it's talking about math." His smile made me want to kiss him, even if we were standing in the middle of the hall. Just thinking about Zane would make me smile like an idiot.

"You're sure?"

"Totally! I would have asked to postpone anyway, I got a major Calculus test tomorrow and needed extra time to study." We started walking toward the rear exit in the hall. We both knew where we were headed even if we didn't mention it. The field behind the school is where we spent our free periods, talking, joking around, venting about something that was on our mind, or my favorite, kissing.

I grabbed his hand the second we were outside and we ran past the trees into the small field. A lone table and bench sat in the middle surrounded by thick trees. I threw my stuff onto the wooden table and fell backwards, landing against the soft grass. Zane sat next to me, after tossing his messenger bag next to mine. I loved moments like these, where nothing was said. Instead we enjoyed the comfortable silence, lost in our own worlds.

"I really like spending time with you Ri." My previously silent boyfriend confessed, staring at the dull, grey sky. I shifted and looked at Zane, just taking in all of his features. I could spend all my free time just staring at him. His gravity defying hair, deep brown eyes and his tan face. He turned, noticing me staring he just laughed and kissed me.

"Zane." I moaned his name as he kissed me. I happily returned the kiss and ran my hand against his chest.

**Zane POV**

I heard Riley moan my name, which only sent shivers down my spine. We continued kissing until I heard his phone go off. It was our reminder that our next class started in 5 minutes. Without it we would be late almost every day.

We grabbed our bags and kissed one last time before walking through the trees and back to Degrassi High. He told me to meet him by his locker so we could head over to my apartment and hit the books. I smiled and nodded, knowing that he was making an honest attempt to raise his grades. I headed to my Chemistry class and Riley walked toward his English class.

I waited next to Riley's locker after my last class, piano. That class had to be the best one I ever have taken. The teacher, Mr. Dan, always kept the class fun and everybody had a good time. Riley called my name as he ran down the hall, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Sorry. I had to write down the homework before I left, were you waiting long?" I shook my head and made a mental note to offer Riley help cleaning his locker. How he found anything was a mystery to me. We walked toward the parking lot where my car was parked; talking about how much work he had to do. All together he had 6 pages of math, half a book to read, 3 history assignments and half a dozen other assignments from his various classes.

"Yikes, that is a lot. I guess we will be up all night." I laughed, unlocking my car. I opened the trunk and we threw our bags and books in there before getting in the car. Thankfully the parking lot had cleared up and I easily pulled out. Passing the other students who had to walk in the cold I was glad that I had a working car.

"Where are we going? I thought you lived in the other direction?" Riley's confused look made me laugh because his face was absolutely adorable. And if he ever heard me call him that I would be tackled to the ground and trapped underneath him.

"I need some food to focus on homework. We're going to make a stop at the grocer, so I can make us an after school munchies and some dinner. Do you want to have dinner with me?" He nodded while I turned into the parking space.

We wandered the market, picking out food, snacks and some drinks. I had some things in my fridge, but not nearly enough to feed myself and Riley. A pack of soda, chips, cookies, something called 'Korv', a bag of frozen hamburgers and a small bag of fries should be enough, so I paid for it at the counter before leaving with Riley.

"You didn't have to buy anything just to feed me. I'm the one coming over on such short notice." Riley said while getting into the passenger seat. I didn't mind because I knew that he would do the same for me.

"It's okay. I needed to buy food anyway." It was true; my fridge had a half gallon of milk, if that. We drove along the main street, headed to my place. Riley messed with the radio before finding a station he liked. He sang along with the song and I loved hearing him because he rarely did it.

We walked up the flight of stairs that led to my apartment with our grocery bags and our text books. I kicked the door open after unlocking it and placed the bags and books on the counter. Riley dropped his backpack and books on the living room table and plopped on the couch. He turned on the TV while I put the food away. I could tell that he didn't want to work on his homework but I had to make sure that he got it done.

**A/N:** I didn't know how to end this chapter so I abruptly ended it there. I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel like reviewing! Have an excellent day! ~RAY~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

: Big thanks to everyone who reviewed! Because of your reviews I decided to update a whole day sooner! Go you! Also, if there is any OOC-ness, I take full responsibility.

_Warning/Disclaimer:_ I do not own Degrassi, just the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Homework Help**

**Riley POV**

"What's the point of quadratics? When am I ever going to use them in my life?" I asked deciding that math served no purpose, other than keeping score. Groaning in pure agony because I couldn't understand anything about this useless subject.

"Is Riley 'Never gives up on anything' Stavros giving up on his homework because it's gotten a little difficult? You complain about football being harder because you made QB 1 but you ever gave up on that. What makes this so different?" Zane could bring down the greatest debaters if he wanted to; he is just that skillful with words. I sighed in defeat, knowing that arguing with Zane is like trying to move a mountain, nearly impossible.

"Fine, I guess I will have to do it eventually. Remind me why did I save this for last?" I asked him, I knew the answer I just wanted him to get distracted. I should have known he would've seen right through my attempts.

"Don't change the subject, focus on your homework or no…..date!" He gave me a deadly look before laughing. I couldn't tell if he was kidding or serious so I decided it was best to just do my lame math homework and make Zane happy. I picked up my pencil and began finding the 'roots' or something like that.

"Good choice." Zane laughed before kissing me on my cheek. I blushed and mumbled something about not knowing how to do the next problem. He grabbed my note book and showed me how to do the problem.

"Do you think you can handle working by yourself? I am going to start cooking if that's alright with you." I nodded working on the problem, erasing it, and starting over. This process kept on repeating until I smelt food, and lost my train of thought.

"MMM! Smells great! What is it?" I asked from the kitchen table, trying to look like I was working. I didn't know that Zane could cook, let alone make it smell wonderful! If it tasted half as good as the scent then I would have to spend every evening here!

"It's just hamburgers. Nothing special." He said flipping a burger on the skillet. I knew it had to be something else because _no_ regular hamburger smelled like _that._ Within a couple of minutes the food was done and I had just finished my last math problem. Hamburgers, fries, Korv, and some soda, Zane went all out for me.

I made myself two hamburgers with all the fixings, grabbed a handful of fries and hesitantly grabbed a couple pieces of Korv. Zane told me that the Korv was a holiday food treat but he wanted me to try it so I ate one.

* * *

**Zane POV**

I watched with apt interest while Riley ate the first piece. When he didn't immediately spit it out I assumed that he liked it and after he popped another one into his mouth I knew he liked it. Even though I bought the Korv from the store, I didn't know if it was the same that I usually make, I was happy to find out that it was. Korv is a smoked sausage that is usually made during the winter season but can be bought year round.

"What is this? I know its meat but what else is in it?" He asked after sniffing a third piece of the meat. I told him the ingredients that came in the pre-packaged stuff; barley, onions, seasoning, ground beef and ground chuck. He ate the fourth piece with a grin on his face and asked if I would make him some for Christmas.

Since he had finished his 'hours and hours' of homework, we sat on the couch and watched some television. He put his arm around me and I shifted into his warm chest. I wished that everyday could be like this; that we didn't have to hide because of the football team, his parents or people at school. I decided to keep it to myself and not ruin the nice, calm moment. I would ask him tomorrow, sometime.

We must have fallen asleep because I woke up and the TV was still on and Riley had his arm splayed across my chest. I looked at the clock and decided to let Riley sleep, it was past 1am. I grabbed his cell phone from his bag and called his house phone.

"Hello? Who is calling this late?" A woman's voice growled into the phone. I couldn't blame her, I would probably be the same.

"I'm sorry to wake you at this hour Mrs. Stavros, but I wanted you to know that Riley is safe and sound. He is sleeping on my couch. Oh, I'm Zane, a friend from football." If I said football it acted as an automatic cover for him because if I said I was his 'friend' then she could take it the wrong way.

"Thank you for informing me of this. I appreciate that you felt necessary to tell me where my son is." She said and I heard a click. Yup, normal parents alright, too tired to care or even remember this conversation ever happened.

I slowly relaxed against Riley's warm comfortable body and let sleep take me once again. I knew that he would be worried about waking up at my place but I couldn't care as visions of his strong, naked chest and body flashed throughout my dream.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if this seems short! I do plan on continuing this as long as people are interested. So by reviewing you will be getting another chapter! Have a Ziley day! ~RAY~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I hope you along with more people continue to review. If I can get more reviews, then you will get more chapters. Also, if you noticed that I accidently posted a Chapter to this story, please forgive me because it was meant for another story I am working on. Anyway onto the story!

_Warning/Disclaimer:_ I only watched a few episodes of Degrassi as I don't always remember to watch it. So I apologize if things don't make sense, or the characters are OOC. Also remember that I do not agree with certain things said in this chapter. I, the author, have nothing against the targeted group of people because I am a proud member!

* * *

**Chapter 4: School Blues**

**Riley POV**

Waking up this morning made me feel weird, like the heater was on or like a book had been lying on my chest. Instead I found a smiling Zane, his head currently using my chest as a pillow made me laugh because he looked so peaceful. I jokingly wondered how my hard chest could ever feel comfortable.

"Mmmh? What time is it?" Zane asked not moving from his position. The clock on the cable box read a quarter past 7. Opps, we both slept in and if we didn't get moving would be late! I have a test too, damn it!

"ZANE GET UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Zane had a spasm attack, or something to that effect and rolled off the couch, landing on the floor with a thud. No time to laugh, I had to rush to school. Grabbing my bag and books, along with Zane's I rushed out the front door. I heard a jingle of keys and a door slamming shut.

Within a few minutes we made it onto the school parking lot, I grabbed my things and booked it to my first period, less than 5 minutes to go! Now, I don't want to give you the wrong idea, I would love to walk in late but if I am late today then I fail the test. My grade can't handle a bombed test otherwise I would get kicked off the team! I slid into the class and practically fell into my seat. 'Whew, I made it.'

"Perfect timing, Mr. Stavros. Class begin your tests." I grabbed a pencil from my bag and began reading the first question.

* * *

Zane and I met up for lunch, thankfully because he joined the football team this didn't make us stand out. I asked him to go over the notes for my last few tests. A few of my teachers surprised me with a pop quiz, or a pop test. I didn't know how I could have prepared for it, so I tried my best. During the tests I remembered Zane's voice explaining things, and they helped me with the test.

"Aw, are you two girls doing your nails? I think pink suits both of you!" Classic Owen, always calling Zane and me names. It wasn't right so when I started to get up Zane put his hand on my arm.

"Owen, oh how much I have been waiting to do this." Zane said grabbing his chili fries and slammed them into Owen's face. Owen lunged toward Zane but I shoved a fist into his chest causing him to double over. We got busted too, and my parents were coming over to deal with me. Zane had to defend himself alone because his parent's weren't speaking to him.

"Riley Alexander Stavros! What in blazes would make you punch a team member in the stomach!" Crap, they were here, let the torture begin.

**Zane POV**

I heard Mrs. Stavros yelling from outside the principal's office; apparently Riley's parents were here. I sighed and listened to Mr. Simpson drone on about not letting words affect you.

"Sure, the next time he calls me a 'Fairy' I'll take it like a man." I hissed out in anger, opening the door and left him gaping. Riley followed his parents into the office and I left to return to my apartment, before I take my anger out on an innocent person.

* * *

My phone suddenly came to life with a ringtone that I desperately needed to hear. 'Find Your Love' began playing from my phone and I jumped to answer it.

"Hello, Riley?" I asked hesitantly into the phone. When all I got was silence I grew worried.

"Sorry, my parents were yelling at me. How bad did you get it? I almost got suspended for a month, Mr. Simpson needs to understand that Owen started it and we were just defending ourselves." Even when he was ranting about our principal, he still sounded sexy.

"Zane? Did you hear me?" I blinked a few times, obviously I zoned out.

"No, sorry. Could you repeat that? The whole last part if you don't mind."

"Okay, I said that my parents are questioning about you, like why would I stick up for you and why I was at your place last night. Did you call my mom?" He sounded slightly ticked, but I just attributed it to the events earlier today. I knew that I would have to tell him that I talked to his mom sooner or later; I just wished that it could have been later.

"Yeah, I didn't want her to worry because you fell asleep over here. So I called to let her know where you were. I'm sorry if I overstepped a boundary, I didn't mean to." I thought that I was doing the right thing by letting his mother know where her son was.

"That's fine. I don't mind that you called her. It's just now they think that I'm _gay._" He whispered the last part, he didn't want his parents hearing him.

"Well you are. So what's the big deal just come out and tell them." That sentence just screwed my life over, but I had no clue at the time I said it.

* * *

**A/N:** What happens next? Does Riley come clean? Did Zane royally fuck up? Stay tuned for more! Please review and have an great day! ~RAY~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry but a kind reviewer informed me that the principal was Mr. Simpson, not Mr. Shepperd. Anyway I will fix it as soon as I update this chapter! Please forgive any errors about people on the show; I can't get the channel it's on from my TV…sorry.

**Chapter 4: First Fight**

**Zane POV**

"Zane, I'll be there in a few minutes, so I'm going to let you go now." Riley said. I felt nervous because I knew that I hit a nerve with him, he wasn't comfortable with people knowing his secret. Only a few people knew about Riley, me, Anya, and Peter. That's all that I thought knew about his secret, oh and Owen but he didn't know, he just assumed.

As soon as I thought about Owen my mind had to play back what happened. I lost my usual 'Hitting a homophobe only makes them more homophobic' and 'Anger doesn't solve anything' mantra. Hopefully it wouldn't happen again, because right now I felt sick. I wished I could have replayed the event and changed it, and then none of this would have happened. Riley wouldn't be getting twenty questions from his parents, he wouldn't be mad at me for suggesting that he comes out and I wouldn't be in trouble over some chili fries. I heard pounding at my door and I reluctantly got up to open it.

Riley practically barged in the second I opened the door, obviously fuming with anger. I swallowed hard before I asked him what was wrong.

"What's wrong? You want to know what's wrong; hah that's really funny Zane. AS IF YOU WOULDN'T KNOW!" He punched the wall and left a gaping hole, I nervously retreated and watched in horror.

"You really want my life to be like yours don't you! Living life everyday having people call names behind your back because they know! You want people to back off of you and focus on some other gay kid. Since you know me, you want me to go through your life because you're tired of dealing with their jeers! WELL I WON'T!" He charged at me, I naturally flinched because I thought I would be attacked, but instead he ran out the door.

Was he right? Did I really have enough of being the gay football player? I was tired of dealing with Owen and his cronies harassing me on a daily basis but I didn't want Riley to deal with what I go through. I could deal because I knew that they were acting based on their fear of the unknown. But, Riley would just get violent because somebody said a name. It took me a while to realize that tears were running down my face. I got a hold of myself and closed the door, lest I want the entire world to have access to my apartment.

I stared at the hole in the wall, where Riley punched it and fresh tears fell from my eyes. Sure we had little fights, about little things. Some were really dumb, like who got the last slice of pizza, who cheated on the video game or who would pay for dinner. But we never had a huge blowout where he got violent. I felt afraid for the first time since we started dating.

* * *

**Riley POV**

I ran for a while, not stopping until I tripped over a tree root. I rolled over onto my back and fought back the rage. After all that time in Anger Management classes and I exploded in front of Zane. He must have thought I lied about taking those classes. It wasn't though, I really did go and I learned some valuable tricks to help. Apparently I didn't learn enough. So lying on the hard ground, breathing heavily and feeling the chill in the air I felt alone for the first time.

When I heard a branch snap I instantly shot up. I saw Zane standing a few feet away, looking completely petrified. I got off the ground and he took a step backward. Obviously he was afraid of me, I would be too. I punched a hole in his wall like it was normal for me.

"Zane…I-I'm sorry." I said, not loud enough for him to hear me, but loud enough that I heard it. He took a few more hesitant steps forward and eventually stood right in front of me. When I moved my arm slightly he ducked.

"I'm not going to hit you Zane. I'm sorry for what I did." He nodded and remained silent for a few more minutes.

"Do you even go to those meetings? Or did you lie about them?" Zane asked with a blank look on his face. I knew he was trying to remain calm but he sounded like a robot.

"I am still going! I just lost it because…I'm not sure I'm comfortable with people knowing. Only a handful of people know and they are my close friends." He continued to give me the same blank stare before a small smile appeared on his lips, it only remained there for a fraction of a second.

"I don't want you to walk up to a random person and tell them. I just want to be able to talk to you without you worrying about what people are saying. They think that because I hang out with you that I'm trying to 'score' you. It hurts because I know more than they do." He held up a finger when I opened my mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry that I asked you to come out over the phone. If and when you're ready to, well, that's up to you but I will be there for you. And before you ask, yes I forgive you. Only on two conditions." He paused for a second, "First you have to fix my wall, and second, I want to go to one of your meetings."

A/N: I'm so so so so sorry that this is short! Please don't let it make you mad at me, I'm really stressed and tired and I needed to post this before I lost my idea. Anyway reviews would totally be appreciated and they make me write faster! Have an excellent day! ~RAY~

P.S: I'm sorry if things aren't lining up with the television show! I don't know if Anya knows but I'm assuming because she was there at the auction, I think. Thanks again, TimeForMiracles!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Well, my day couldn't get any worse. Sorry readers but I had to put that there. I'm sorry that it took me a while to update but I have even more bad news. Because I am starting college next week, my posts might be more spread out. I will probably post on the weekends due to my job hunting, classes and general problems that I'm having right now. Enough about me and my problems, it's time for some Ziley!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Confessions and Tears**

**Zane POV**

Today Riley and I were going to one of his anger management meetings. It's weird, but I felt nervous about going. He told me that it was just a meeting, not a dance. Obviously commenting on my clothes, a button up shirt and dress slacks. I laughed at him and agreed that I did look over dressed, so I put on the clothes I had on before. A blue t-shirt and some black shorts.

The meeting was held in the local rec center, during the day it housed activities for the kids in the area but at night it turned into different kinds of meetings. Mondays were dedicated for Alcoholics Anonymous, Tuesdays and Thursdays were occupied by the Smoking Addicts Anonymous, and Fridays were for the angry people. So Riley held my hand as we walked into the room. We all sat down in a circle when the therapist started talking.

"Today I would like to start with Riley, because he brought a friend. So Riley, please tell us what made you bring your friend here. Does he have a problem with anger?" She gave me a concerned look before Riley started talking.

"He does have issues with anger, my anger to be specific. Earlier this week I lost it and punched a hole into his wall. At the time I completely forgot about the methods I learned here because I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. I acted on my emotions and almost lost the person I care about the most. When I tried to apologize to him he flinched when I moved my arm to give him a hug." He looked so guilty when he talked about the fight we had. I couldn't believe that I doubted him, especially about these meetings.

"Well Riley, I would like to hear from your friend about the whole thing. What was your name again?" She asked me giving me a gentle smile. I nodded and thought about what to say before I sighed and started telling what I felt.

"At first I could understand why he yelled at me, I asked him to do what he is most afraid of. But when I saw him punch the wall I thought that the punch was meant for me but decided against hitting me. He then rushed at me, so naturally I thought he was going to beat me, but he just ran out the door. I managed to find him and when he got up off the ground my mind began to freak out. However he apologized and agreed to take me here." Everyone's faces looked like they were in complete shock, it's as if they figured something and I didn't. The therapist continued with the group, focusing on other new people and what brought them here.

I felt Riley grab my hand and smiled at me. It felt like the meeting was over within a few minutes when it had been over 2 hours. Mrs. Brown, the therapist, asked if she could speak to me and Riley alone for a few minutes.

"I would like to ask a personal question. The answer you tell me won't be brought up in group but I need to know. So, is Zane your boyfriend?" Riley and I looked at each other before he answered.

"Yes he is. And I almost lost him. Do you have any advice on how to control my anger? Any other strategies that we haven't discussed in group that would help me?" He asked with a sad expression on his face. I knew that he kept beating himself over the whole fight so I had to get him to understand that I'm not afraid of Riley, the sweet guy I fell for, but afraid of Riley, the football jock.

"There is one. Whenever you start to feel like you are about to lose your temper, try thinking of the one person that means the most to you. Remember that only _you_ can control your anger." Riley nodded and thanked her before taking me out of the building.

"So? What did you think of the meeting?" Riley asked while wrapping his arm over my shoulders and pulling me close. Walking like this, without the fear of anyone interrupting us, made me remember the sweet Riley that made my heart melt and my breath hitch.

"I liked it, I learned some things. I want you to know that I do forgive you for what happened. It's my fault that I caused you to punch the wall. I'm sorry I brought up the whole coming out issue." I felt his arm leave my shoulder so I turned to see what happened. He just stood there, staring at me like I said the sky was falling.

"Zane, you don't really think that do you?" I nodded looking at the pavement, trying to fight back the tears that I knew were coming.

* * *

**Riley POV**

He couldn't believe that, he just couldn't blame himself for my problem with anger. When he didn't look me in the eyes I knew he was blaming himself for what happened earlier.

"Zane, it's not _your_ fault. I need to learn how to control my emotions better, especially my rage. Don't blame yourself for what is my problem. Ever since I met you I felt calmer, especially when you introduced me into the powers of yoga." I saw the shining light falling from his eyes and heard his soft sobs. I pulled him into a hug, whispering 'Don't cry. Please babe, don't cry.'

"Riley, can I ask you something?" He mumbled into my shirt, still sobbing.

"Anything Zane, you know that." I said stroking his hair, which still broke the rules of physics. Still, I wanted him to stop crying because it wasn't his fault.

"Please come out to your parents. Please Riley, I'm not asking just to make you upset, but I feel like I could lose you because they don't know. I hate the feeling, sometimes, on days when the jokes get really bad, I feel like you could just up and leave me, like yesterdays trash." His sobs grew louder and he fell to the ground, sobbing into his knees. This side of Zane really opened my eyes. He felt like he could lose me, that I would just leave him, and I wanted him to never feel like that again. So I said the only answer that I knew would make him feel safe and loved…

* * *

**A/N:** Ok! Another chapter done. I am so sorry if Zane is OOC, it's just I thought that he would feel worried because Riley is hiding their relationship. If you totally hate this chapter and never want to read this again, I completely understand. Also, if any of my readers was wondering what was up in my life, please send me a PM, otherwise a review would do just fine! Have a nice day and I hope you guys liked this chapter! ~RAY~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: All I can say to my reviewers is Thank You! Without your reviews I wouldn't be writing this. That being said, I won't be posting for a while. Because the reason doesn't have to do with school I ask my reviewers to PM and ask me. Anyway enough about my life, let's get back to Ziley.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Coming Clean**

**Riley POV**

"I will tell my parents Zane. I want you to never feel like you could _ever_ lose me. When I'm with you nothing else matters, it's just me and you. Let's get back to your place and I will tell them tomorrow, with you right next to me." He nodded and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. He tried to stand up, but ended up tripping forward and landed against my chest. I held him up and joked that I managed to get him to fall for me again. When Zane laughed I knew that things were going to be fine.

We walked back to his apartment, talking about dealing with my parents. He mentioned that he didn't want me to explode if they couldn't accept me.

"If you're right next to me Zane, then I wouldn't have a reason to get mad." He kissed me on my cheek before running ahead. I chased after him, laughing and completely forgetting my upcoming problem.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I slept on Zane's sofa and he slept in his room. We got back around midnight and I couldn't be happier that today was Saturday, and we didn't have school. Then I thought of what would be happening within a few hours so my happiness disappeared.

"Morning Ri. Did you sleep okay on the sofa?" I nodded while Zane walked to the coffee machine and started it. He moved past me and opened the slider that opened into the small balcony. I noticed that he had a yoga mat out there, and watched while he bent completely backwards. He was so flexible and agile that I had to wonder why he didn't continue soccer.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to start your routine?" He asked while he balanced on one leg, pulling it so it almost touched the back of his head.

"I am, just after you get done. I never noticed how graceful you are when you're moving like that. It's the total opposite of me; I couldn't do half of the poses you just did." The coffee machine beeped so I got off of the sofa and made two cups of coffee.

"How do you want your coffee babe?" I heard him say something but because the kitchen was partially hidden by a wall I couldn't make out what he said.

"What?" I asked moving out from behind the wall. He entered the living room and walked right up to me.

"I said that I wanted my coffee with a side of Riley, and wouldn't you know, that's exactly what I got." He kissed me on the lips and smiled taking his cup.

"Well. We have time to kill, its only 11. Wanna hit the mall for a while?" Zane asked looking at the wall clock next to the fridge. I nodded before I swallowed the rest of my coffee in one gulp.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes? I didn't bring an extra set." He nodded and I headed for his room. The moment I entered the room I immediately noticed how clean it was. Zane kept the rest of his apartment spotless so I just assumed that his room looked like mine, an organized tornado. A picture caught my eye on the small nightstand by his bed. It was one of those Photo Booth ones, and when I picked it up I couldn't hold back the smile.

Four pictures of Zane and I in various poses. The first was 'bunny ears' a typical occurrence in photos. After that we made a completely ridiculous face to the camera, Zane mimicked the Scream guy while I tried to make it so that I looked headless. I totally failed at that by the way. It looked like I just got punched in the face, not like I didn't have one. The third and fourth were my favorite. In the third Zane kissed me on the cheek and I blushed. But for the fourth, I tried to kiss Zane on _his_ cheek but he turned and instead we kissed.

"You know that you won't find any clothes in that picture. I kept it, all this time. Come on, let's find Riley Stavros some clothes!" He laughed throwing a shirt at me.

* * *

**Zane POV**

We were standing outside of Riley's home, where his parents were completely unaware of what was going to happen. He looked at me and I gave his hand a squeeze, for reassurance.

"It's going to be fine Riley." I said kissing his hand. He opened the door and let my hand go. I understood why, so I just followed him inside.

"Ma? I'm home! And I brought a friend over for dinner!" He yelled after he shut the door behind me.

"Riley? Who is it? Is it that girl you been having trouble with?" I heard Mrs. Stavros call from the kitchen, I assumed.

"No. It's just Zane! What's for dinner?" He asked walking into the kitchen, while I followed like a lost puppy. I didn't want to seem rude so I introduced myself to his mom, and commented on the lovely smell coming from the stove.

"Why thank you Zane. I don't ever hear that from Riley or my husband. They will just about eat anything that I put in front of them." Mrs. Stavros said, I felt weird because she didn't bring up the fact that I got Riley involved in the fight with Owen.

"Dinner would be ready in a few minutes, go wash your hands. And change your clothes, they look too zesty." I didn't particularly like that she said that about _my _clothes but I didn't say anything. Instead I followed Riley into the bathroom, where we washed our hands.

"After dinner. No knives or sharp objects." He said nervously. I nodded and jokingly splashed water at his face.

When we returned to the kitchen Mrs. Stavros had already set the table and placed the food on a placemat. Mr. Stavros entered from the living room and sat down at the table. Riley and I sat across from each other, and I started drooling at the wonderful smell. Spanikopita, a type of flaky dough with cheese and spinach inside and moussaka, an eggplant lasagna, made up the wonderful meal. Mrs. Stavros joked and said that I could come over anytime, that she never seen anyone compliment her cooking so much. I laughed but thought about how long that offer would last.

* * *

After dinner and the dishes were done –Riley and I did the dishes in order to get him ready- I joined Riley and his parents in the living room.

"So Zane, do you have a girlfriend?" Mr. Stavros asked, being a typical dad. Riley looked at me and I gave a very subtle smirk to him.

"No sir I don't. However I have the most wonderful boyfriend ever." I could tell by is face that he wasn't expecting that answer.

"You are on the football team, with Riley, right?" Mr. Stavros asked taken aback by my previous answer. I nodded and he asked another question.

"Maybe you could help Riley with his girl issue. He said that he messed things up with her and that she is way too smart for him." Oh, so that how the thought about me, too smart huh?

"Dad! Don't ask him that!" Riley groaned and by the look on his face he was wishing he could be anywhere but here.

"Why not son? Zane here obviously isn't interested in girls so he could help you. After all he probably hangs out with girls all day anyway." I could tell that he wasn't trying to be mean, he looked like he was joking.

"I already made things better with her anyway. In fact you already know her." I could tell where Riley was heading with this.

"I don't ever meeting anybody except Zane here…..oh" Mrs. Stavros caught on quickly.

"What? What is it hon?" Mr. Stavros didn't get it, well I would let Riley handle this, not wanting to make things worse by speaking.

"There wasn't any 'girl.' Whenever I talked about her I was really talking about Zane. What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm gay and in love with Zane." Cue frozen parents. Riley's gaze switched between his parents and me. Suddenly everything changed…..

___

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yes another cliffhanger! I'm sorry but I feel really crappy right now. So this is all you guys get for now! Please review! Also, due to recent events in my life, I may not update for a while. Everything is touch and go at the moment so I can't promise any updates for a while. Have an excellent day! ~RAY~


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** An update on my life. I will be starting college this Friday, and due to that, my last update will be on Thursday, until I get used to the whole college life. So I want to thank you all in advance for being awesome readers! On to the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Morning After**

**Zane POV**

"WHAT?" Yep, an angry father, check. His mom looked devastated; she didn't say anything at all, just stared at me with a blank expression on her face.

"I'm gay dad, and I love Zane." When he said it a second time it seemed to have snapped his mom out of it. She stared at Riley instead of me, for which I was glad. His father's face turned a deep shade of red, and I began expecting the worst.

"You can't be gay! You're on the goddamn football team! For Christ sake, you dated Anya! _YOU!_" He glared at me with daggers in his eyes.

"_You_ did this! Get the fuck out of my house you little fag!" Before I could even get up Riley grabbed my arm and held me down.

"If he leaves then so am I!" Riley threatened; I knew this wasn't going to end well. So I said the one thing that I hopped would fix things.

"Riley, it's okay, I can just go." Instead of saying anything he kissed me on the lips and dragged me up into his room. On the way up I could hear his mother yelling at her husband, about Riley being their only son and how they couldn't abandon him just because he liked boys. I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation because Riley slammed his door shut.

"Zane, I knew this would happen. Let me grab some clothes, and anything else I need. Would you mind if…." I knew what he was going to ask, so I just kissed him on the lips and smiled. He piled all of his things into his football bag before grabbing another bag to house this school stuff, because it wouldn't fit.

"Riley, give them a few days. After all they aren't my parents. They really care about you." I tried comforting him, when I heard a knock on his door. I feared that his father decided to come and 'straighten' his son out, so I hid behind Riley. Thankfully it was only his mom.

"Ma, don't worry. I'll be at Zane's. I won't skip school and keep up with my homework." Riley looked like he was going to continue when his mom shut him up by holding one finger up.

"I don't have a problem with….your decision to date Zane. Because it's _your_ choice. Your father left and took the car, so I think he won't be back for a while. Here is a couple of hundreds, to cover my son's expenses, since I don't want him here with his father acting like he is. I just want to ask one….no, two questions." I hesitantly took the money, but I would end up just giving it back. I had enough to cover Riley and myself, with my decent paying job.

"Sure Mom, ask anything you want." Riley said, after I gave him a nod, saying that I didn't mind being questioned.

"This is going to be embarrassing but, have you two ever…..done it? And how long has this been going on?" She turned beat red after asking the first question but her face returned to normal during the second.

"NO! Not yet anyway. And I would say a couple weeks, if not a month." She look relieved and excused herself to go call her husband.

* * *

**Riley POV**

Driving back to Zane's apartment, felt normal and awkward at the same time. He didn't bring up the whole coming out thing and I didn't either. Instead we talked about school, the team, and being suspended. When we arrived at his complex, he helped me with my bag and I thanked him by kissing him on the cheek.

We threw my stuff into his room, hopefully where we would be sleeping tonight. My back still hurt from the couch, but I would do it a million times, as long as Zane was there.

"Riley, I'm sorry…..I had no idea." He said looking sad and really upset over the whole thing. I pulled him into a tight hug and whispered 'It was bound to happen, sooner or later.'

"Let's watch some TV, maybe it's on!" I tried to get him to forget about the events that happened earlier. Now I didn't have to hide Zane from my parents anymore, and I felt like a weight had been lifted.

* * *

**Sunday Morning**

We fell asleep on the sofa again, except when I woke up I noticed three things. The first being the lack of my boyfriend next to me, then the smell of coffee and hearing sighs from the balcony. I finally put the pieces together; Zane had woken up early, made coffee and began his yoga. I turned and noticed that he was bent backwards, so I whistled and laughed when he stumbled and almost fell on his ass.

"Not funny! I almost fell over!" He complained while he stood up from the pose. He walked into the living room and smacked me with a pillow. This is how I wanted everyday to be, waking up with Zane in my life and having this wonderfully new feeling in my life. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was so I asked Zane.

"Why do I feel strange? Like, it's not a bad strange, but a good one." I knew that made little to no sense, but he still understood what I meant.

"It's because you finally told them. You feel like you can take on the world?" I nodded and he laughed. "That's all because you aren't hiding anything from them. The feeling you have right now, it's all because you came clean to them." He hit it spot on. I felt like I could do anything, including being myself. Of course, with Zane being his smart self he had to understand everything that I was feeling, even if I didn't know myself.

I felt my phone ring in my bag and Zane's house phone rang too. I opened my bag and grabbed my phone, opening it and read my text message.

'School called. Owen got expelled, you go back on Tuesday. Dad's still in a pissy mood. Love Mom.' So I could go back and not have to deal with Owen. Today couldn't get any better. Zane got a call from the school too. He could also go back on Tuesday. I gave him a huge grin and hugged him, spinning him around in a circle. His laugh made me smile, my life couldn't get any better!

* * *

**A/N: **Not a cliff hanger! Aren't you all proud of me? No, oh well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not too sure on how many more chapters there will be but I will figure it out soon. Also, please read the **Author's Note** at the top! Have a Happy Ziley day and please review, it means a lot to me! ~RAY~


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the movie used in this chapter. So Vampires Suck is not owned by me, although I wish it was! Also, I'm glad that I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Perfect Date**

**Zane POV**

Riley forgot about our date, I couldn't blame him. With everything that had happened since that day, I would have forgotten too. Since today was Sunday, and we didn't have to go to school until Tuesday, today would be the best time to have our date.

"Riley, did you forget about today?" His face changed and he didn't say anything for a while, obviously trying to figure out what I was talking about. When he sighed and shook his head I knew he forgot I didn't mind though.

"Does the word 'date' mean anything to you?" Riley looked guilty, like he did something he wasn't supposed too and kept it a secret. I gave him a reassuring smile, letting him know it was alright and he calmed down.

"Zane, I'm so sorry. After everything in between I forgot. Are you mad?" How could _I_ possibly be mad, most of the stuff we did was my idea?

"I'm not mad. But, tonight we are going out, so this is going to be our 'date' okay? Do dinner and a movie sound good?" He nodded and pulled me into a tight hug, nearly squeezing the breath out of me. He pressed a small kiss to the top of my forehead before releasing me.

"Okay. I'm going to go shower. When are we leaving?" Riley walked toward the bathroom in the hall, where his toiletries were. I told him we would be leaving around 5, because the movie started at 9. Four hours was plenty of time to have a nice dinner and have enough time to get to the theaters. He went into the bathroom and closed the door, within a few minutes I heard water running.

I hopped onto my computer and checked the movies that were showing at or around 8pm. A few were movies that I had already seen and I recognized the names that my friends said were not worth spending money to see. After scrolling through the list I found one that I knew we would both like; Vampires Suck. Riley made numerous comments about how the Twilight series seemed so lame and the girls only liked it because they saw a shirtless hunk.

I heard the water shut off and turned off my computer, I didn't want him to know what movie we were seeing. He walked into the hallway only covering himself with a particularly short towel. I shot him a smirk and he explained that he forgot to bring his clothes in with him. I wasn't complaining; a hot, wet, shirtless Riley made me glad he was staying here.

He walked into our room and I couldn't help but stare at his ass. After a few more minutes he came out of the room wearing a nicer t-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Riley asked from the couch while he pulled his socks on. I hoped that he would be open for trying something new because I don't think he ever had sushi before.

"A local sushi place. Is that okay? If it's not we can go somewhere else." He looked at me for a few seconds making me more nervous about my choice of food before he shot me a bright smile.

"That sounds fine. I never had sushi before, do you mind ordering for me? I wouldn't know what to get anyway." I breathed a sigh of relief, just quiet enough that he didn't hear it. He slipped on his shoes and we were ready to go.

'Simply Sushi' wasn't well known because it just opened a month ago and it was hard to find. Partially hidden behind a clothing store and an outlet mall made the small building nearly impossible to find. Luckily I managed to get lost and find it, by complete accident. Riley looked at me, literally wearing a question mark on his face, when I pulled him down the corridor. At the end there was Simply Sushi and a few smaller stores.

Since Sunday nights were usually slow, we were immediately seated in a booth near the back. Where we sat didn't matter because there were only three other people in the restaurant, not including the staff. Our waitress brought our drinks and asked us if we were ready to order.

"Yes, thank you. We would like two orders of your Omokase Rolls except could you put the wasabi in a bowl on the side." I ordered and she nodded. Riley looked helplessly confused.

"Omokase Rolls have raw tuna, avocado, some white rice and a thin piece of salmon on the outside. Because you never had wasabi, I didn't know if you could handle it, it's a bit overpowering if you never had it before." I smiled at him. We talked about how school would be on Tuesday when the waitress returned with our sushi.

"Where is the fork? Did she forget it?" Riley asked a typical question whenever people first have sushi.

"No forks. Chopsticks work better. I could get you a fork, only after you try using a chopstick." I gave him a devious grin; I really wanted to watch him try to use the foreign utensil. However, I watched while he figured them out and didn't ask for help. He managed to grab the roll and lift it up before he tried to move it higher, that's when he dropped it back onto the plate. Another attempt and another dropped piece of sushi.

"You got the basics down really well. Try adding less pressure when you bring it up higher." He tried it again and managed to get it, and I watched his face while chewed the first bite. I wanted to know if he liked it, if not then I could get a chicken teriyaki bowl for him. He swallowed and he broke out into a grin.

"I loved it! Now what's wasabi taste like?" He dipped a roll into it and grabbed _way_ too much. I grabbed his hand before he could eat the roll.

"That's a bit too much. Lemmie show you how much you need." He nodded and I scrapped off almost all of it except a small little area.

"That's it? It's practically nothing!" He complained but I said try it and make up his mind after he ate the little bit. A few seconds passed before he grabbed his drink, swallowing big gulps, trying to cool his mouth off.

"You're right. That was enough! How do you eat that stuff? It's ten times hotter than any hot sauce I ever had!" We laughed and I moved the plate away from Riley, who kept staring at it.

* * *

**Riley POV**

After we finished our sushi, the wasabi remained untouched, and he paid for our meal, we walked around the streets. He gently led us toward the theater, but he didn't care if we stopped and looked at the stores. Zane decided that we should go for a walk since it was only 7pm.

"What time does the movie start? And what movie are we seeing?" I asked while we walked around the shopping center near the theaters.

"It starts at 8. We should head over there around a quarter till. And it's a surprise that I'm sure you will enjoy." Those words made me wonder what movies were playing. I gave up after a few minutes because I couldn't think of any, so instead I walked next to Zane and grabbed his hand, making him smile.

When we got to the theaters I looked at the movie times and noticed that half of them were playing the same time as our movie, so I couldn't figure out which one we were seeing until I heard Zane ask for the tickets.

"Two for Vampires Suck please." Ah, the spoof of the Twilight series. I wanted to see the movie because I despised the whole vampire fad.

"Do you want to see a different movie? I could exchange them if you want." I shook my head before I kissed him on the lips.

"I don't mind. I kind of wanted to see this movie." I admitted with a slight blush, I don't know why but I did turn a few shades of pink. Zane laughed and led me into the door with the title of the movie on it. We sat in the back, to avoid being next to people we didn't know and watched the movie. Laughing, making jokes, and having fun while we watched the parody.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm sorry to leave it there but I couldn't write a movie that I haven't seen yet. I can't afford to go out to the movies lately….. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and have an awesome day! ~RAY~


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Thanks for being so patient with me, I'm still adjusting to college life. And also, since it's been a while from the last time I wrote I apologize if this totally sucks.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Trouble**

**Zane POV**

After the movie ended Riley and I walked back to my apartment, making jokes about how lame the Twilight series is. We were laughing so hard that he almost walked into a parked car. He stopped before he actually ran into the car, and I was glad, I didn't want to have the angry owner after us. We made it to my apartment but something was wrong, the front door was wide open. I cautiously walked inside, Riley stayed back to guard the front entrance, in case someone came back.

My apartment looked like a tornado tore through it; everything was either on the floor or knocked over. However one chair remained upright, and there _he _was, just sitting on it like nothing happened.

"Hello fag. How was your date with your fag boyfriend? Where is he, did he ditch you? Aw, poor Zane, his little heart broken by big bad Riley Stavros." He sneered, giving me a death look. He didn't move but I knew that he would do something, probably something stupid, but still he wasn't just going to call me names.

"Why are you here Owen!" I yelled, hopefully Riley heard. Luckily my front door was partially hidden by a wall, so Riley wasn't seen by Owen, not yet at least. Owen stood up and began laughing like a homicidal maniac. His twisted laugh send shivers down my spine, he had lost it, his rage or fear of the unknown had finally driven him to make true on his promises.

"Poor little Zane, all alone because Riley cares more about his reputation then you. Imagine how easy it would be for me to kill you right now, just one stab, one slice, one little cut across your neck and I wouldn't have to deal with you ever again." Riley looked at me so I gave him a signal, trying to let him know that Owen held a pocketknife in his hand. Owen turned around and continued to go on about how if I died then he could go back to school, have football Riley back, and never have to deal with 'freaks' like me. His words, not mine.

"Owen, if you kill me then how would that solve any of those things. You would be put in jail, not allowed back at school. Riley would leave the football team and he would never speak to you again. And you're the freak!" He fell into my plan, perfectly I might add. He lunged towards me with the knife swinging wildly, so I stepped out of the way and the knife got stuck in the wall. He tried to remove it but it was jammed in there, he couldn't get it out so he ran. Except Riley blocked the only exit.

"So Owen, did that 'poor little Zane' out smart you, because from where I'm standing it sure looks that way." Owen's face looked pale, almost like he saw a ghost. Riley grabbed the rope from my curtains and tied his hands together along with his feet, rendering him completely unable to move. I dialed the local police station and they sent two squad cars over and within 15 minutes of explaining, untying Owen and agreeing to fill out a police report, they finally got him out of my apartment and left.

* * *

**Riley POV**

"Wow, lucky he didn't see you huh?" Zane said trying to sound calm and not affected by this whole situation. I knew that he needed to be hugged, simply because I could hear the cries coming through his voice. Sure enough, the exact moment I hugged Zane, the tears flowed. Standing in the middle of his trashed apartment, holding him in my arms and trying to calm him down made me realize that homophobia is a huge deal.

"Shhh Zane. Owen won't be able to hurt you anymore. He's going to jail and we will file a restraining order. Please stop crying." I whispered into his ears, and after a few more minutes Zane had calmed down. I flipped the sofa so he could sit while I grabbed a glass of water for him. When I returned he was looking around his apartment, trying to figure out a way to clean all this up before Tuesday.

"Don't worry about the mess Zane. I'll help you with it." I said as I handed him the glass. He took a few little sips before handing me the glass. I put it on the kitchen counter before sitting next to Zane on the couch.

"Come on Zane. We can deal with this tomorrow." After a few minutes of pure silence I got up and held my hand out for him. He took it and I led him into his bedroom, where thankfully nothing was touched. I silently thought to myself that Owen must have been too freaked of going into Zane's room. For that one little thing I was glad, otherwise if Owen did go in then Zane would freak out more.

"Go lie down; I'll check all the locks before I join you." He laid on the bed and sighed before closing his eyes. I locked the front door, checked all the windows, and even made sure the coffee machine was set for 7am. I entered Zane's room and smiled. He was sound asleep with the picture of us next to him on the pillow. I moved the picture before I crawled into bed next to him, making sure not to wake him. As soon as I got comfortable Zane attached himself to my side, simply laying next to me seemed to make him smile in his sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I apologize if this chapter totally sucked. I'm so tired right now it's not even funny. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Have an excellent day! ~RAY~


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry that it took me this long to post. Please forgive me and bear with me as I get used to waking up so early, while staying up with my hours of schoolwork. Enough about me complaining about my own things, let's get back to Zane and Riley.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Scared**

**Zane POV**

Waking up next to Riley could make me smile and do a little dance inside my head, being completely excited that he had his arms wrapped around me, protecting me from the events that had happened only hours ago. I shifted in his arms and hoped he wouldn't wake up, thankfully he didn't. I really wanted to watch him sleep, because he looked so innocent and calm when he slept.

"Zane...? What time is it?" Darn, he woke up after all, at least I got a few minutes of watching him sleep. He didn't open his eyes, but I knew that he was wide-awake.

"It's almost 9. And today's the last day of our suspension, we get to go back tomorrow." I knew he didn't want to hear that but I had to be the responsible one because Riley is and always will be a procrastinator.

"Don't remind me." He groaned into my pillow. Ever since Riley moved in I really loved going to bed, knowing that he would be right there next to me.

"Come on. We need to clean up…..after, well you know." I felt a little sick when I thought about what happened last night. Owen could have killed me if he really wanted to, and believe me he would have done it if Riley wasn't there. Except, I began to think, and I know I shouldn't have listened to anything that Owen had said but I wondered if Riley truly loved me.

Riley noticed that I had worry written all over my face and even in my own body language because whenever I get worried or nervous I tend to scratch the back of my hand, repeatedly without fail.

"Zane. I know what you are thinking about. It's totally obvious, even if I am just a 'dumb jock'." He said with a pair of 'air quotes' before taking a moment to think about what to say next, I waited patiently, hoping that he would wipe all my worry off my face.

"I'm not good at this, you're the one who could express how you feel without thinking. Owen is wrong. I love you Zane, more than my reputation, being captain on the football team or even being QB1. I love you more than all of those things, and nothing will _ever_ change that." He looked at me with his big beautiful blue eyes and I wondered how I could ever doubt this guy. He's everything to me, my Greek food tour guide, my training partner, my yoga friend and most importantly, my boyfriend.

* * *

**Riley POV**

"I'm sorry Riley, I never wanted to believe Owen. He knows how to mess with your mind." I shushed him by kissing those soft lips. He smiled before returning the kiss, knowing that we wouldn't get out of bed for a good hour.

* * *

We had finished cleaning up the entire apartment by 2pm so we decided to relax on the couch and watch some dumb T.V. show about a singing group that gets discovered in some podunk town. I laughed at every bad joke, pun or slapstick humor while Zane remained silent through the whole show.

"Zane. What are you thinking about now? You haven't said one word since the show began, what's up?" I pulled him closer to me and he leaned into my side. He sighed before answering my question.

"It's about your parents. I didn't want to cause any trouble. It's all I seem to be good at these days, your parents, Owen, the school even the football team. Wherever I go all I seem to do is cause trouble." He sounded really upset over the whole deal, I didn't think of it as a bad thing because a lot of good came as a result.

"Babe, you need to think about the positive side. You tell me that everyday that I need to be calm and think things through. That I should be more optimistic instead of pessimistic, but still consider the worst case and best case scenarios." I said while rubbing circles on his shoulder.

"I would have told my parents eventually and I would have gotten the same reaction, nothing would have changed that and you shouldn't blame yourself for how my father acted. Owen deserved to go to jail, he trashed your apartment, threatened you and almost killed you. Who cares about the school or the team? I would rather have you in my life then any of those people. Zane, you really need to stop worrying about the small stuff."

"Wow, Riley, I never knew you had a sensitive side. Most of the time you are 'football Riley' or 'loving my boyfriend Riley'. It's nice to see that you have a different side, one that I never seen before." He laughed while commenting on my 'new' side. I always knew that I cared about Zane, but I didn't know that I had that speech inside of me.

"Consider 'football Riley' gone. I'm just 'Zane's boyfriend Riley'. I want to make us official." His eyes went wide when I said 'official', obviously knowing that I wanted to come out to the school, even if I didn't know how I was going to do it.

"Riley, are you sure? I don't mind waiting until the season is over, it's only a few weeks away." I told him that I was sure, he waited long enough and dealt with all my lies.

Tuesday would be the day that I came out, Riley Stavros, the high school quaterback, was gay and in love with Zane Parks, the most beautiful and kind and sweet guy that I have ever met. Tuesday would be the day that my lies would end.

* * *

**A/N**: Please review because it makes my school week seem oh so much better. Also thank you for being so patient and for all the reviews that you have previosuly given me! Have an excellent week, because I won't update for a while. ~RAY~


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry that it took me this long to update. College has been kicking my butt all week. Then I had a wedding on Saturday so I couldn't write during the day, when I wanted to so I have to write now.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Tuesday's Announcement**

**Riley POV**

Last night I promised Zane that I could come out to the school and become an 'official' couple. I didn't realize at the time that coming out to the school would scare me. Thankfully Zane held my hand while we walked into the doors of the school. I gripped his hand tighter as we walked through the main hallway.

'It's going to be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen.' Were the thoughts running through my mind as Zane and I walked to my locker, that and, 'Zane looks sexy in that blue hoddie.'

"Riley, are you going to open your locker?" Zane asked, effectively snapping me out of my thoughts. We were standing in front of my locker, and I never let his hand go, I actually tightened my hold on it when Drew walked up.

"I heard it's official, congratulations." Drew sounded like a totally different person, he wasn't freaked out by it, or if he was he did a good job hiding it. Zane smiled before returning his attention at my unopened locker. I let his hand fall and opened my locker, turning the knob of the lock to the correct numbers before pulling it down.

* * *

Classes were….okay to say the least. I got asked a million questions, from the students as well as the teachers, all asking if it was true. I told everyone who asked it was and got mixed responses. Most were happy for me, a couple were indifferent about it, mainly the girls who had a crush on me, while a few, and I mean around 2 or 3 were freaked out about it.

During the period before lunch I got a text from Zane, telling me to meet him at the field. That's all the message said, no 'I love you,' or 'XOXO Z.' I thought nothing of it at the time but I should have noticed something was amiss.

I ran to the field, not caring if anyone saw me because I wanted to see Zane, especially after the whole 'coming out' this morning. I had one more thing planned, but it had to wait, until after school let out. I found him, sitting at the table, staring at his phone.

"Hey Zane, what's up?" I asked sitting down next to him. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. Something was wrong, Zane never acted this way, not even if he _was_ depressed.

"Come on Zane. I'm doing my best. I don't want to lose my temper again, so I'm taking this slow. I thought you, of all people, would understand that." He didn't respond, no sigh or shrug. He just stared at his phone, which started to scare me.

"Riley, I have something to tell you." He said after taking a deep, steadying breath. I didn't say anything, in hopes that he would continue.

* * *

**Zane POV**

I couldn't believe I had to do this. The parents who left me for dead when I came out to them, actually asked that I came over for dinner. I listened to the voice mail about a dozen or so times, just making sure that I wasn't hearing things.

Riley stared at me, waiting for me to continue, even if I didn't want to. I knew that I would have to tell him anyway so I blurted it out.

"." It came out in one big blur, and Riley shot me a confused look.

"Slow down Zane. I couldn't understand one word you just said." He smiled at me, obviously trying to calm me down, it didn't work, but felt more nervous.

"My parents, the ones who left me for dead when I came out, invited me over for dinner. They didn't say why, just that I could bring a 'date'." I said again, this time taking my time to explain it. I never thought that I would ever hear form my parents after the whole ordeal was over. I told them I liked guys when I turned 15, back then I had a part time job, mainly on the weekends, and I had a few thousand saved up. So one day, after my parents got home from work, I asked them to please sit down in the living room, that I wanted to tell them something.

While Riley rubbed my back, my mind continued to replay the day I would rather forget. I talked myself into doing it in the kitchen, while my parents sat in the next room. I walked in and said three words, 'I am gay.' Those three words, along with countless others would soon lead me to where I am today, sitting in an empty field, next to my wonderful boyfriend Riley. My father was so mad he broke everything in my room, the T.V., lamp, bookshelf, pictures, and when he got to the photo of me and my friend he burnt it.

"Zane, whatever you decide to do I'll be here no matter what. Do you want to go?" His question bounced around inside my head before I nodded. I just hopped that this time would be better.

The bell to signal the end of lunch rang and Riley and I walked back to the school grounds.

* * *

My last class seemed to drag on forever, the bell would never ring, thankfully it did. And I walked into another surprise. Riley stood on top of the stairs, holding a megaphone, and giving me a wink.

"Hello students of Degrassi! My name is Riley Stavros, and I am in love with Zane Parks!" He said flashing me a smile as he bounded down the steps before kissing me on the lips. I melted as he spun me around before gently setting me back onto the ground.

"I love you Ri." The students cheered, they obviously didn't care that their QB was dating the team's kicker.

* * *

**A/N:** I do apologize if my grammar sucks; I hate English, and all of their rules. I haven't been watching Degrassi so I don't know how Riley and Zane officially came out, so please don't bite my head off. Have an excellent week, cuz that's when I'm going to be updating!

~RAY~


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry that it took me this long to update, but I volunteered for Habitats for Humanity on Saturday so I had Sunday to do all my homework, giving me little time to write. So this is a thank you to everyone who is sticking around, hoping for me to update.

**Chapter 12: Another Ruined Dinner**

**Riley POV**

After my display after school, Zane and I returned to his apartment in order to get ready for tonight. When I opened our closet, hoping to find something decent of mine to wear but instead all I found were Zane's shirts and pants. Since I didn't have anything else to wear, that wasn't in the hamper, I grabbed one of Zane's shirts, the largest one there and put it on. The blue shirt looked fitted on me because I was slightly bigger than Zane, but it fit nonetheless. I pulled on a pair of faded jeans and decided that it would do, it wasn't a wedding or something where I would have to dress to the nines. I was just meeting the parents who left him for dead, nothing worth dressing up for and apparently Zane agreed with me.

He wore a shirt that had a rather unique design to it. A more abstract version of a pride flag adorned the front of the shirt, the flag consisted of multiple objects each a color from the flag laid out in a random order. He had the shorts on from earlier today and his hair looked like he added more gel to it because it stood in all directions.

"Are you sure about this Zane? You don't have to go because they called you. If you want to stay home then I won't mind." I said giving him a concerned look. I didn't want him to be hurt by anything his parents might say or do. He grabbed my hand and gave a small nod accompanied by a smaller smile.

"Come on, let's go. I want to hear what they have to say but I won't let their words hurt me." Zane said with a wavering voice caused by his nerves. His hand shook while I held it and I noticed his face grow pale when we closed the apartment door.

Once we got onto the road Zane seemed to calm down, probably because I was driving. I wouldn't let 'Mr. Nervous' here anywhere near the driver's side. I followed his directions, turning left when he told me to and made sure not to turn down the wrong street. As I made the final turn down the correct road I noticed how nice the houses looked. Manicured lawns, fountains in the middle of the grass and expensive cars in every driveway, I thought that I had made another wrong turn but Zane assured me that this was the correct address.

"Are you ready?" He asked me while staring out the window at the house in front of him.

"Are _you_ ready Zane?" I asked grabbing his hand and rubbing my thumb against his. I knew that by now Zane would be freaking out, even if he wasn't outwardly expressing it. I could tell.

**Zane POV**

We walked up the front steps of the house, and knocked on the wooden door. Riley's hand never left mine, not even when the door opened, revealing my parent's. Even after all this time I never considered them to be my parents, instead it was my friends who became my family. When I opened my eyes and saw them standing there with a smile plastered on their faces I wanted to scream but I kept myself calm because I had a physical link to Riley.

"Zane, it's been so long! How have you been? This must be Riley, it's a pleasure to meet you." My mother said with a warm smile, I did a double take. She just asked me how I have been and then didn't freak out over Riley. I grimly thought to myself that she must have been on something because this wasn't the same person who threw me out. I mean she looked the same and sounded the same but her personality has taken a full 180-degree turn.

"It's good to see you son. I can't imagine how you managed to land such a catch." My father actually winked at me, the same guy who beat me within an inch of my life is now complimenting me on landing Riley. I could have fainted but I managed to breathe.

We had arrived late, another thing that my parent's detest, but they weren't harping me on being late. So dinner was already made and sitting on the table by the time that Riley and I got there. If someone had told me that I would be back at my parent's home eating dinner with my boyfriend the day that I got kicked out I would have laughed at them yet here I am, with my boyfriend, eating dinner ay my parent's house.

General 'how have you been' conversation filled the dining room, while I picked at the food on my plate, suspecting that they added poison to my food. They were fascinated with Riley though, asking him all about the football team and much to my surprise they even asked me. I didn't know they knew I was even on the team. After the dinner had been consumed, or in my case, played with, the four of us made our way into the living room. For some inexplicable reason I had a feeling of dread.

"Zane, we have a favor to ask." My mother said, confirming the dreadful feeling. A night of decency toward my parents would soon be coming to an end because I knew what the 'favor' was. So I braced myself and listened to their one request.

"Zane, we want our normal son back. Not this person you've become." Of course, back to the whole, 'I'm gay so I can't be _your_ son,' issue. I was about to say something when Riley stood up.

**A/N:** What's Riley about to do? Hm? Even I don't know, oh wait yes I do because I'm the author! So if you want to know by this weekend then you need to review! Have a nice week everyone! ~ray


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Thanks for everyone who reviewed! And I am happy to say that college English is the worst thing to happen in my entire life! Anyway back to the story!

**Chapter 13: After Dinner Trouble**

**Riley POV**

I couldn't believe what Zane's parents had said about their only son. They would rather have him be someone other than who is really is, just for their own stupid agenda. Thanks to the anger management classes I resisted the urge to become violent, but I still had to let my feelings out so I remembered what Zane told me.

_Flashback_

_Zane and I were walking down the main street, heading in no particular direction but kept walking. Snow fell from the clouds above just like it did every winter. His hand grabbed mine and I didn't immediately pull away. Nobody would have been caught dead in this weather, they would rather stay warm inside, so I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing us._

"_Riley, can I ask you something? Promise me you won't laugh at me." I gave him a questioning smile and promised that I wouldn't laugh at him. He looked so cute with his nervous smile, even if I wouldn't tell him that to his face. _

"_I can't… never mind, it's stupid." He said turning away from me, however I could see his face through the reflection of the window. He was crying._

"_Zane, whatever you need to say just come out with it. I promise I won't laugh." To prove my point I put my hand up in the traditional 'Scouts Honor' sign. He sighed before mumbling something, I asked him to slow down because I couldn't understand a word he said._

"_Riley, I want you to know something. No matter what anyone tells you, I love you. Even if you don't love me back, I would still feel the same. Even if everyone tells you other wise, don't listen to them because I love you." He said through tears. I pulled him into a hug and whispered four words._

_End Flashback_

"I love Zane." I said giving his parents a glare powerful enough to make anyone scared. They sat there on the sofa, staring at me in shock. I guess they weren't expecting me to say that.

"I don't know how anyone would want this wonderful, kind and innocent person to change any part about him. He is perfect and if you can't see that by now then I understand why Zane left. He is wrong about one thing though; you are definitely not his parents. He is too kind and caring to be your son, and you two are too blind to see how amazing he truly is." I said grabbing Zane's hand and pulling him off the couch. I kissed him on the lips, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

"Come on Zane, we are leaving." I held his hand as we left the Parks household. I opened the passenger door for him, before getting into the driver's seat and driving away from the worst place on earth.

"Riley….." Zane said before I pressed a single finger to his lips. He got the message and closed his mouth. I wanted him to wait while I took him to the one place that I knew would make everything better; the field.

**Zane POV**

Riley put a finger to my lips, even though I wanted to tell him that I couldn't be happier that he did that for me. He single-handedly stood up to my parents, in my defense. The words he used to describe me made my heart melt, and the fact that he didn't get violent made me proud to call him my boyfriend.

He kept driving while the world around us continued on with their lives; ours were put on pause until Riley reached wherever he was taking us. As we approached wherever he was taking us, I realized that we were headed to the field behind the school.

**At the field**

Riley sat down on the slight hill in the field before lying back against the soft grass. He patted the grass next to him, offering me the spot right next to him. I would have sat there anyway but it was nice to be offered a spot. I laid down next to him and stared at the dusk sky.

"Zane, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any problems between you and your parents." He said still staring at the sky, the red and purple colors reflecting in his blue eyes.

"Riley, don't worry. They would have acted the same even if you weren't there. I don't blame you for anything. And those words you said made me feel so much better." I tried to get Riley to forget the whole thing because tonight showed me that my parent's won't ever change, so I should move on and forget about them.

"But, if I wasn't here then you wouldn't have to fight with your parents. You could find someone else, a girl, and make your parents happy." I couldn't believe he just said that, was it how he really felt.

"Riley. I don't like girls the way my parents would like me to. I love you and I couldn't care less about my parents' happiness. If you weren't here then I wouldn't have a reason to get up in the mornings. Riley, don't ever doubt my love for you. I love you more than the world knows." I grabbed his hand and watched his eyes water around the corners.

"I'm sorry Zane. I guess that seeing how your parents are toward you reminded me of my own parents. I doubt my dad will ever come to terms with my sexuality. And if he doesn't then he lost a son. I wouldn't give you up for anything babe." Riley said before climbing on top of me and kissing me on the lips. It didn't last as long as I would have liked it too but it was enough, for now that is.

**A/N:** Oh, Go Riley! I'm sorry but I think my updates will happen on the weekends until I get a holiday break. So I want to thank everyone who is patiently waiting for this story, and a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you all continue to review! Have an excellent week!

~Ray~


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** I am happy to say that I finally am able to watch Degrassi on TV. I saw the opening episode for the new season and I am kinda mad that there weren't any scenes of Riley or Zane. But this means that I am inspired to write due to the lack of Ziley.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Broken**

**Riley POV**

After the whole deal with Zane's parents I felt many different emotions all at once. It was like everyone was screaming but I was the only one who could hear them. I didn't know whether to be happy, to cry or to scream. So I did the only thing I knew how to do, run. I pulled away from Zane and ran. Past the trees headed deeper and deeper into the forest, hoping that I could escape my feelings instead of becoming violent.

I heard Zane call after me but I didn't stop running, until I heard him cry out in pain. His scream stopped me cold in my tracks because it wasn't a 'Riley is running from me' cry of pain but more of a 'I am seriously hurt' cry. I turned right around and ran in the direction of Zane's sobs. I found him lying on the ground gripping his leg and crying out in pain.

"Zane what happened? What's wrong?" I asked as I tried to get him to stop crying. I noticed something completely wrong with his right leg. It was bent in an angle that wasn't possible for it to be in unless it was broken.

"My…l-l-l-leg…..it….h-hurts. R-riley….." Zane cried before screaming in pure agony. I lifted him carefully of the ground and carried him through the woods and back to my car. I sped to the hospital because every time he cried out from the back seat I felt the tears build up.

I didn't care if I wasn't allowed to park in front of the hospital, Zane was in pain and that's all I cared about. So I carried my boyfriend into the hospital as he cried with every step I took.

"Good Evening. What can I…" the receptionist asked, "Nurse we need a gurney here!" And within a few seconds the nurse rolled out a gurney and I laid Zane out on it. He cried again but gripped my hand so hard that I though I was going go have a broken hand to match his broken foot.

"Excuse me but you can't go back there." The doctor said blocking my way. I knew that he was just doing his job but I really wanted to take a swing at him.

* * *

I sat impatiently in the waiting room, hoping that it was just a broken leg and not anything more serious. I blamed myself for what happened to Zane. If I hadn't ran off then he wouldn't have a broken leg. Sitting there feeling lower than low, time felt like an enemy, ticking away slowly.

After about an hour a doctor asked for the person who brought in the kid with the broken leg. I shot up and immediately asked if he was okay.

"He is fine. He just broke his leg in two places, nothing serious. He is all ready to go and he knows when he needs to make an appointment with his doctor to get the cast removed in a month or so." The doctor explained while leading me back to the main entrance of the hospital. Zane sat on the wheelchair, his right leg supported and covered in a cast.

"Sign my cast babe! I want you to sign it before anybody else!" The nurse smiled and handed me a sharpie. I didn't know what to write so I wrote the first thing that came to my mind. 'I am sorry. I love you.'

* * *

**Zane POV**

After a couple of hours the morphine wore off and I felt the pain shoot up from my leg. I didn't want to make Riley worry about me so I kept quiet and kept the intense pain from making me cry out. We were sitting on my couch in my apartment watching TV. He kept changing the channel until I saw the opening scenes for a movie that I loved.

"Can we watch this movie? I really like it!" I said hoping that I didn't sound that I felt the pain coursing through my leg. He smiled and put the remote on the coffee table and snuggled up next to me, on my left side. Riley kept apologizing about running off because that's what led to my accident. And every time he apologized I told him that I already forgave him and that it wasn't completely his fault.

He told me that he felt like the situation with his own father was hopeless, especially after seeing how my parents acted toward me. I pulled him closer and said that my parents weren't his parents. Finally, after I promised to get to bed after the movie was over, he shut up about the accident and watched the movie.

I couldn't focus on the movie because my mind kept reminding me of what had happened earlier and of the pain. I kept replaying the events of earlier over and over in my mind. We were in the field, Riley ran off, I chased him, my right foot snagged a root and I fell over, searing pain in my right leg and finally Riley driving while I kept crying. I don't remember much after that; Riley said it was the anesthesia's effect on me. I do remember getting back to my apartment with a cast on around midnight. I felt Riley shift and I realized that the movie was over.

"Come on Zane. I'll help you get to bed." Riley said getting up off the couch and offering me a hand. He guided me to my bed and gently set me down on it.

"Aren't you going to sleep with me?" I asked him as he turned to leave. He muttered something about causing me enough pain for one day. I grabbed his hand and fell forward in the process.

"See, that's all I do is cause you pain." He said helping me back onto the bed. He tried to pull his hand away but I wouldn't let it go.

"You don't cause me pain all the time. Just most of it." I said trying to make him laugh, it didn't work, "Riley, I want you to sleep with me. I don't care about the cast. I don't want to be alone, not tonight. Not after what my parents said."

He nodded and climbed into bed, lying right next to me. Within a few minutes I heard him snoring and I soon felt my eyes becoming heavy. The last thing I remember before I went to sleep was Riley's apologetic face.

* * *

**A/N:** I am sorry that this is kind of…. depressing. I had a weird week. Anyway, reviews would be appreciated. Thank you to everyone who has been so patient with me and reviewed the last chapter! Have a great week!

~Ray


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**: I do apologize that it took me this long to update, but I have to say that it's getting harder for me to update on a regular basis, mainly because I don't know how to end this story. Any ideas would be helpful but please, send them to me as a PM and you will get the credit for the idea. This is a filler chapter because I don't know what to write.

Also, there may only be a few more chapters after this because I have an ending planned.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Life with Riley**

**Zane POV**

I woke up with Riley sprawled on top of me, out like a log. Of course I didn't want to move and wake him up after last night but I needed to eat something or I would starve. 'Stop being over dramatic Zane, you won't starve.' I thought to myself while staring at the ceiling. Riley shifted but didn't wake up so I turned my head and noticed something on the table next to my bed.

Other than the normal items, like an alarm clock, a table lamp and a box of tissues along with a cup of water. I smiled at the memory of how the cup got there. Riley said, before he climbed into bed, that he got me a glass of water because he knew how often I would climb out of bed and stumble into the kitchen just to grab a glass of water.

But my attention wasn't captured by any of those items. Instead, it was a simple photo that garnered my attention. A photo of Riley and I when we first became friends at the local amusement park reminded me of the time.

_Flashback_

_I was working at the lamest game in the entire amusement park, the dunk tank. No, I wasn't the guy taking the cash and handing out the baseballs to the eager customers. Instead I was the guy who got dunked, the only guy willing to do the job. So pitch after pitch I got drenched and since Canada's summer weather isn't extremely warm, I was freezing._

_That's when he walked up, I knew he went to the same high school as me but I didn't know his name. He had a group of friends with him but they left while he waited in line to get an attempt to dunk me. When he got to the front of the line it was time to take my break and the guy running the game told him so. He looked sad, and I don't know why but I said that he could get a shot. He had already paid for it and I felt bad because this game was a rip off._

_I got another soaking and I couldn't feel my lips after a while. So I trudged off, dripping water when a towel hit the back of my head. I turned around expecting to see Danny, the cashier of the game we both worked at. Instead it was the last guy who dunked me._

_"Sorry. For taking your break…. and for dunking you." He said apologetically with a slight smirk. We walked together toward the nearest eatery while I dried off my hair._

_"Names Zane. Pleased to meet you…?" I said with a slight pause because he hadn't told me his name. He said it was Riley and I nearly melted because his voice was silky smooth. "Well Riley, I hope you like Greek food because that's the only eatery near my stand and I don't have time to go anywhere else._

_"Oh, sorry. I guess that would be my fault. Let me buy you lunch." Riley said ordering his food. I never ate here before because there was another place just 5 more minutes away but I didn't have time. When I told him that I never had Greek food before he looked a little hurt._

_"What? Then let me be your Greek food tour guide. My family is Greek so I eat this everyday." I nodded and he ordered for me. During the lunch I couldn't help but staring at him, luckily he didn't notice._

_End Flashback_

"Morning Babe. Oh, I'm sorry. You should have pushed me off of you." Riley said, effectively ending my flashback. He moved off of me and literally crawled over me before running into the bathroom causing me to laugh.

I sat up and didn't try moving because Riley would literally get pissed off at me if I even tried. So I waited while Riley did his business, and I heard the toilet flush and the sink start so I knew he would be done in a few seconds. The door opened and Riley smiled at me, sitting on the edge of the bed, with my cast hanging just above the floor.

"Um…. Riley? I kind of have to use the bathroom. And…. I'm not quite sure how to do that in a cast." He just nodded and helped me up, practically carrying me into the bathroom before facing me toward him.

"Zane, you need to remove your pants if you want to use the bathroom." He said laughing. So my face turned red while I dropped my pants and then he lowered me down.

After the whole bathroom business, Riley carried me to the sofa and laid me out while making sure that my leg was elevated. I heard him puttering around in the kitchen and he returned with two bowls of cereal and two spoons. He lifted my legs, sat down, and then put my legs on his lap before eating his cereal.

Mornings like these made me feel like an old married couple even though we were barely 18. He turned on the T.V. and laughed at the cartoons that danced on the screen. Even when he was acting like a child, he was still my boyfriend and I loved him.

* * *

**A/N:** I told you, a flashback/filler chapter. I think that there will be a couple more chapters and this will end. Thanks for being so patient and I hope you all review!

Have an excellent day!

~Ray


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Sorry that I took a long time to update. If you are wondering why I haven't been active please read my profile, it explains everything. Also, on a side note, I saw Paranormal Activity 2 and I couldn't help but laugh my ass off.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Christmas Break**

**Riley's POV**

It's been a month and a half since Zane got the cast, and he got it removed just over a week ago. School returned to normal, people stopped commenting on my relationship with Zane and focused on the upcoming holiday, Christmas. Since Zane's parents practically kicked him out a second time and my parents still remained in a never-ending argument about my sexuality and choice of lover we decided to host a Christmas party.

"Riley, stop stirring the gravy!" Zane quipped, slapping my hand causing me to drop the whisk. He gave me a cheeky grin and I laughed before reaching over and squeezing his ass. He let out a squeak before shooting me an evil glare, I still laughed at his response even as he continued to glare at me.

"Go decorate the living room and make sure that the lights are working properly." Forgetting the order completely, I wandered into the living room and sat on the sofa. My eyes caught the amazing details that Zane worked so hard on, the lights on the walls, tree and even the ceiling. He didn't go overboard with the decorations; he said that he wanted to make it feel like any other Christmas party.

After I made sure that the lights were all working and checked the decorations for the sixth time, our guests started arriving. Zane and I only invited a few people, Anya, Drew, and Peter. We chose a short guest list because the apartment wasn't big enough for a huge party. Instead of having a formal Christmas dinner, Zane whipped up a semi-formal dinner. He made turkey, but instead of the whole bird he just made the pieces individually. Mashed potatoes, gravy and homemade biscuits completed the menu for dinner.

"Hey you two! Merry Christmas!" Anya said hugging Zane and I. We heard someone struggling up the steps and Drew slowly made his way into the apartment carrying four huge bags and one medium sized box.

"I don't get why you couldn't carry these bags up here Anya! I couldn't even grab the gifts that I brought because you were shoving your bags in my arms." Drew complained while carefully setting the bags near the tree. I heard Anya say something about being chivalrous before she entered the kitchen to help Zane finish dinner.

"Whatever Anya. I will be right back, I need to go get my own gifts because someone made me carry theirs." With that Drew left laughing.

Dinner couldn't have been any more perfect. Anya and Peter kept cracking jokes about whatever happened in school, Drew kept me talking about football and Zane just had a happy expression on his face.

Zane gathered up the dishes and set them in the sink, obviously wanting to go open presents. So Drew, Anya and Peter took up the couch while Zane sat in front of the presents, handing each one to their respective owner. Instead of ripping into each gift, Zane suggested that we take turns opening the gifts. Drew offered to go first, opening the gift from Zane first. Drew got a DVD collection of the best football moments from the last decade from Zane; a signed football from Drew's favorite team from Peter; and a gift card for the local sporting goods store from Anya.

"I'm sorry but I didn't know what to get you so I got you a $40 gift card." Drew smiled and thanked everyone for the gifts before staring at me. I got him a gift, but I wanted to give it to him myself because I thought it would be hilarious. Finding the hidden gift I tossed it to Drew. His eyes went wide as he opened the Sports Illustrated Calendar, Bikini edition. I would have sworn that he was on the verge of springing a hard-on from just the pictures.

Anya opened her gifts next. Zane and I got her a stuffed animal with a necklace around its neck with the words "Best Friends RAZ" on it. She literally tackled the both of us into a hug before returning to her other presents. Just as before Drew got her a gift card to Anya's favorite clothing store whose name escapes me right now. Peter got her a new handbag that looked like a designer one but was really just a knock off.

I wanted to go before Zane because I got him a gift that I would have loved to give him much, much earlier but I didn't want to freak him out so I waited. Peter got me a few movies. The ones that I wanted to watch right away were 'Paranormal Activity,' "Paranormal Activity 2,' 'Were the World Mine,' and 'Shelter.' Anya got me a book entitled 'How to deal with homophobia' and I thanked her with a kind smile knowing that I still had some problems to deal with. Drew's gift happened to be another gift card, this time to a store that I never heard of but Zane did because he sputtered before swiping the card.

"Don't worry lover boy. I got you one too." Drew laughed before receiving an elbow jab from Anya. I opened the gift from Zane last because I wanted to make sure that I could react appropriately, mainly tackle him into a tight hug. The box was shaped like any other regular box, but I knew this was a trick. So I opened several boxes before I reached the final box. I opened it and found, nothing.

"What gives? Did I drop it somewhere?" I asked before freaking out about losing Zane's gift. Instead Zane cupped my face and leaned in to kiss me, holding a piece of mistletoe above our heads. Our friends giggled (Anya) laughed (Peter) and made kissy noises (Drew). When he pulled away I noticed that he had a ring in his right hand.

"Riley, would you promise me to always be there whenever I need you, to always make me happy whenever I'm feeling down and love me for who I am?" I nodded my head, speechless, causing my curly hair to flop around crazily. He pushed the ring on the appropriate finger and we passionately made out in front of our cheering friends.

Now it was finally Zane's turn to open his presents. He got a gift card to the same shop from Drew; a poster of Lady Gaga and some dude that looked creepy with tons of make-up on from Anya; as well as some CD's from Peter. He then looked at me with a confused look on his face before I pulled out a little black box from my pocket.

"Zane, you gave me a ring, now it's my turn. I will always love you Zane. I will protect you when you're weak, make you laugh when you're sad, take care of you when you're sick and I will make sure that you never regret choosing to date me." Zane had tears in his eyes by the time I was done with my little declaration. Anya, Peter and Drew all cheered as I placed the ring on his finger.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the long update, I made plans over the Halloween break, and one of them wasn't to write so I truly apologize. I hope you like the Christmas scene, I really want the winter holiday so that way I can get out of school and write on a more consistent basis.

Also, two things to note, I wrote a Degrassi one-shot that you may want to check out. And this was not an engagement scene because I don't like those mushy scenes, however this was a promise from each boy to love each other completely and if you think of it like a promise ring then that's okay.

Have a great day!

~Ray


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Another update within a few days, is well, a gift because I am in such a good mood! Although, even if I am in a good mood, this story is reaching the end so there will only be 3 more chapters after this one. Don't expect another huge time jump like last time. I just needed to have Christmas happen because it was needed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 17: New Year's Eve**

**Zane POV**

Time flew by after the Christmas party, especially since Riley wanted to go do things like watching a chick flick, visiting the local park, and he even asked to go to a yoga class. A yoga class of all things!

"Riley, is everything okay? Why would _you_ want to go to a yoga class?" Giving me a smile and kissing me was his way of getting out of the question, for now at least. I would figure out what was wrong with him.

I guessed it was that he wanted to spend more time with me because he mentioned, to Anya, about couples that break up because they don't do things together. She informed me after I threatened to have Drew kiss her in front of Sav, a threat that I had no intentions of ever going through with, even if she didn't tell me. After that I attributed everything that Riley tried to do with me as a way of him saying that he didn't ever want to lose me.

'Then what was this ring for?' I mused while staring at the silver band across my finger.

Today was New Year's Eve, and Riley asked if it was okay to just stay home, without throwing a party. I nodded and said that it would be fine, that I wouldn't mind just spending a day with him and only him. He looked tired, even if we were up doing 'things' last night, mainly in response to the gift we each received at out Christmas party, but more so even after an all night sex romp.

We spent the entire day watching our favorite movies, mainly the ones that we got for Christmas because Riley hadn't seen any of them. We laughed when the entire rugby team began intensely making out with one another all thanks to a purple flower, cried when a mother left her son with her gay brother and his lover because she couldn't take care of him, screamed when a guy flew across the room due to a 'demon', and hid in terror when the same 'demon' dragged a lady down the stairs and into the basement.

However, as soon as we realized that it was less than 5 minutes to midnight did we turn on the news to watch the ball drop. The old creepy new guy said what people were looking forward to in the New Year.

"Most of the respondents said that they wanted to tell the one person they love about their feelings. A sentiment that can be shared with most of the country, back to you Tom." Riley just kept looking between the clock on the cable box and me, as if he was deciding when the best time to open his mouth would be.

"What's up babe? Do you not want to watch the ball drop?" I asked as Riley returned his gaze to the clock. He placed a single finger in the air in a 'Shhh.' fashion. I sat there watching the clock count down, when it got to the minute mark Riley kissed me.

It wasn't a normal 'Riley' kiss, it seemed like it would be the last one I ever got. When he pulled away from me I noticed that he was crying. So hard that he was shaking and trembling.

"Riley, what's wrong? You can tell me what's wrong; I don't care what it is. Just please tell me?" When he shook his head no, I slapped him.

"You are crying babe! I need to know what's wrong so I can help…" I begged before he cut me off.

"You can't…..I'm incurable." He whispered. My eyes went wide because I couldn't figure out what he meant, but I knew what he said.

"What?"

"Remember when I used steroids?" I nodded, remembering a time when I couldn't be around Riley without wanting to cry.

"Well, because of that I got…." He couldn't finish the sentence and buried his face into my chest crying.

"Cancer?" When I felt his head nod against my chest I began crying. I could lose him forever and he was now apologizing.

"I am so sorry Zane, if I wasn't so stupid then I wouldn't have ever used them in the first place." Unable to form a response, I just pulled him into a hug while whispering that everything would be okay. Even if I knew that it would get worse before he got better.

Instead of kissing when it turned midnight, Riley and I were embraced in a hug, crying because of the news that he just informed me of. If I was paying more attention then I could have seen this coming. The ring, spending so much time with me, sleeping until 4pm and going to bed at 6pm, the sickness and the fact that he looked thinner then I have ever seen him before.

I wasn't going to lose him without a fight, he meant too much to me to give up without a fight. The sobs that consumed him sounded so weak, like a child after a nightmare. I held him in that position, his face buried into my chest and me rocking him as a small sign of comfort, through the entire night.

* * *

**A/N:** Omg! Poor Riley! I do hope that you guys don't kill me for this because; it will all come together in the end. And, just so you know, it IS possible to get cancer from steroids, liver and kidney cancer. Also, this WAS not a sudden twist that I added, just believe me that it will all be explained soon :) review if you want too, I'm not forcing you.

~Ray


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Yes, I dropped the big "C" bomb. But, all will be resolved, I hope. So I please ask you to review. And I do apologize for the long wait, college is preparing for finals and if that's not bad enough, I got a throat infection and my voice sounds like an old person.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Changes**

**Zane POV**

Weeks had passed since Riley told me of his current situation. After a few days of intense vomiting did he finally agree to let me take him to the hospital. Even before I admitted him to the hospital I noticed that he had changed.

The normal bright glow of his skin dulled and turned into a grey mask, covering the usual face. Deep bags grew under his eyes because the constant pain and occasional vomiting meant that his sleep schedule was thrown out of whack. After the sixth time he fell asleep in class, he said that he couldn't go just to fall asleep in the middle of a lecture.

He also lost a lot of weight, half of the clothes that were just barely fitting him, all of his tight jeans, tight shirts and other clothing that made my mouth water, hung off his limbs or didn't even stay on. He finally decided on wearing my old clothes, the ones I wore before I joined football.

But the most shocking change that I noticed in Riley was his attitude. Every time he would make a mistake on his homework, drop a plate, or fall asleep during a movie, instead of laughing it off, he would cry. Each and every time he started crying, he wouldn't stop until he fell asleep or I when I would hug him and whisper in his ears until he fell asleep.

That's another change I noticed, he slept for hours on end. I don't mean the normal 'teenager' sleep. He would wander into our room around 6pm and kiss me goodnight and aside from the occasional vomiting, he would sleep until I got back from school.

School wasn't the same ever since I admitted him into the hospital, the halls are still the same color, the students still walk by me on their way to class but none of that matters because I don't have him by my side.

**Riley POV**

I grabbed the bed pan and threw up for the sixth time today. The doctor just left, after telling me what my options were. And to be honest, I didn't like either of them.

I first realized I had cancer when I ran a fever for a couple of days. Then I noticed that my clothes were looser that I remembered them. Besides those two signs, the one that I noticed the most happened when I went to use the bathroom, instead of the normal business, I saw reddish brown. I freaked and dialed my family doctor, Dr. Abu. He informed me that I could be experiencing the signs of dehydration and would need to come in to confirm.

I skipped my last few classes because I needed to go and get back before Zane realized that I was gone. He didn't need to be worried if it was something as simple as not drinking enough water. After the doctor gave me a once over, making sure that nothing else was wrong with my blood pressure, or anything important like that; he accidentally hit my lower right side. I screamed in pain.

And here I am now, in the cancer ward of the local hospital. Instead of having a huge group of people staring at me while I lay on a flimsy hospital mattress, Zane called everyone and informed them.

I glanced at the clock and smiled because it was 5 minutes until Zane showed up. Everyday he would bring me something from home, yesterday it was a teddy bear with the letters 'Z & R' on it.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling today?" Zane asked when he entered the room, placing a kiss on my forehead and setting a medium sized bag on the table.

"A little better. The doctor said that the medicine to control my symptoms seems to be working. Chemo went well today, I didn't vomit as much as I did last week." Chemotherapy is exactly how the daytime soaps make it out to be. Within the first couple weeks I lost all the hair on my body, not just my head. Zane said he didn't mind, that he preferred me with shorter hair.

"What's in the bag?" I asked with a smile on my face, it wasn't something from home because I don't think that we had anything that big.

"I see how it is, you are more interested in the bag than your boyfriend. Well, I guess I will leave you and the bag alone, since you seem to have eyes only for the bag." Zane huffed before walking towards the door.

"Zane! You're so mean! You know that my eyes and heart belong to you!"

"Riley, you really need to stop watching Desperate Housewives, I think you might be losing your 'tough guy' edge." He laughed before laying next to me, nuzzling his head into my shoulder.

I forgot about the bag, and instead hugged Zane. We didn't move from that position for hours, until I heard his stomach grumble. Once he left to go get some food for us both, I grabbed the bag and opened it.

Notes from everyone at school along with some 'get well' cards were at the top of the bag. I took all the notes out and put them aside, for now. Near the bottom of the bag I found a small leather box with my name engraved on the top.

"You weren't supposed to open that until later. But I guess that I should have known." Zane said smiling holding one tray of food.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to all my amazing reviewers who wait so patiently for me to update. And I am sorry that it took me this long to update.

Have a great week and Happy Thanksgiving!

~Ray


	19. Chapter 19

****

Author's Note:

Wow, it's been over a month since I last updated and I do apologize for that, a LOT has happened since I last left you all wondering what was inside the box. However, in my small attempt to apologize about the long wait, I present to you a somewhat longer chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Letters, Questions, and Interruptions**

**Riley POV**

Zane insisted that I opened and read all the letters before I got to open the box with my name on it. I sighed and began opening and reading every card that he brought. I smiled at the first card because it came from Anya.

'I hope you get better soon Riley! You don't get to leave me (and Zane) so soon. Also, the football team wrote cards, just a heads up.'

Anya wasn't the one for excessive or needless words. She also included a picture of my locker, covered with post-it notes spelling 'Get well' along with people's messages and names on them. Zane laughed when he said that it was his idea to put them up but he didn't expect other people to follow his idea.

* * *

**Dozens of Cards Later**

"This is the last one babe. Could you scoot over? I want to be sitting next to you when you open it." I moved to my right, closer to the IV machine and Zane climbed onto the mattress, sitting right next to me.

I opened the card and noticed the perfect handwriting; this must have been from Zane. Nobody could ever write that neat without trying to. I slowly read the message from the amazing guy right next to me before I started crying.

"Riley, don't cry. I really meant what I wrote." Zane said before pulling me into an awkward hug due to the wires and machines hooked up to my right arm. He slipped the box into my hands and gave me a warm smile.

* * *

**Zane POV**

I didn't know how he would react to the card, but once he started crying I knew immediately that he would agree. So after I tried to hug him, I would destroy those machines if Riley didn't need them, I placed the box into his hands and hoped he would open it before I exploded with nerves.

Inside the box was the one thing that I hoped would make Riley want to fight more. He opened the box and his eyes went wide. Crap, I shouldn't have done this. I started trying to explain but all that came out was a mumbled bunch of syllables that made no sense.

"Zane, don't worry. I love it. It's perfect, but what does the inscription mean? 'Love shall never be plagued with doubt, insecurity or jealousy.'" Riley asked staring at the necklace of two dog tags, one with the word 'Love' cut out of the rainbow background, the other with the initials ZP+RS and the inscription.

"It's a promise. As in I promise you that I will always be here for you, no matter what. I love you Riley and it hurts because I expect to see you when I walk through the door to our apartment but you're not there. I don't ever want you to doubt my love for you, especially because you have cancer." I turned to look away because if I continued to stare at Riley I would probably break down in tears.

"I couldn't imagine my life without you Ri. I don't want to because I know that you are going to overcome this. That my love for you won't ever be plagued with doubt, insecurities or jealousy because our love is true."

"Zane, please look at me. I don't want to say this to the back of your head." Riley laughed before I turned around, noticing that I had tears rolling down my face, Riley began wiping them with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you too babe, which is why I want to ask you something." I nodded and smiled as he didn't remove his hand once the tears stopped.

"Would you marry me?" Riley's face turned a beat red and I just stared at him. Marriage? I still got school, work and everything else, not to mention that Riley is currently in the hospital with cancer. He must have seen the shock on my face because he started explaining.

"Not now." He laughed, "After we finish college, I know how important that is to you. Plus, I am stuck here. I just wanted to know if you would want to marry a guy like me. Ya'know, all messed up." I really felt like laughing, not at the idea of marrying Riley, but that he thinks he is the only messed up one in the relationship.

"Of course, I would love to marry you! After you beat this Ri, and college and once you get me a ring." I laughed. I leaned in to kiss him before I heard someone coughing behind me.

"Excuse me, Mr. Park? You have a phone call in the lobby. It's urgent." A nurse that I didn't recognize said with a smile and slight blush.

"I will be right back. Don't go anywhere babe." I said placing a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving. I didn't know who would call me at the hospital that wouldn't call my cell phone. I picked up the phone off the front desk and winced when I heard a voice on the other side scream.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MY SON WAS IN THE HOSPITAL?" I held the phone away from my ear and tried to calm Mrs. Stavros down. I wasn't looking forward to this call, Riley asked me to refrain from telling her because it wasn't my responsibility.

"Can you hold on for one minute?" I asked the nurse to transfer the call to Riley's room, and once I picked up the phone there then she could hang up the one in the lobby.

I ran back to Riley and his face instantly fell when the phone rang, he knew who was on the line.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, so the mom didn't know about the cancer! And just so you know, that I am sorry that it took me forever to update. I'm sure you don't want to know but if you do please send me a PM. Also, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! (In case I don't update before then.)

Have an excellent day!

_RAY_


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** I am really sorry that it took me this long to update! I could list several excuses on why I haven't updated but that's exactly what they would be, excuses. So I am choosing to skip right ahead to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Last Phone Call**

**Zane POV**

Knowing that Riley needed to make this call alone, I quietly stepped outside the door. I didn't go that far, just in case he needed me for anything. He would have a hard time with his mom, not because he hadn't told her, but that it has been this long and he hasn't told her. Pacing back and forth in the hall, glaring at anyone who gave me a suspicious look because they didn't know what was going on in the next room.

* * *

**Riley POV**

"Hello ma. How are you?" Taking a calming breath, I prepared myself for the onslaught that I knew was inevitable. I winced as a screech came through the receiver; I held the phone a few inches away from my ear until the deafening noise subsided.

"Mom, please just let me explain. Then once I am done you can ask all the questions you want, ok?" Instead of waiting for her to answer, I just quickly explained the main reason why I didn't want her to know from the get go.

"Ok, that's pretty much it. I'm ready for any questions you may have." She took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm herself down, and when she asked her question I could still hear the shaky quality in her voice. I didn't expect her to ask _that_ question however.

"Just tell me why you didn't want your mama to know. The _real_ reason; I don't want none of this 'I didn't want to stress you out with the Dad situation.'" She obviously knew that was a complete and bogus lie, so I had no choice to tell her the real reason.

"Ok ma. I knew that if you knew earlier you would take off work. I know that your barely struggling without Dad's help and you taking off work to stress about something that you have no control over and that missing work wouldn't help didn't make any sense. Plus, I don't want to have you worrying over me to cause you to lose sleep. I haven't forgotten when I was injured on the football team. You barely slept for the three weeks I had that stupid cast on."

"Ok son. I know that you didn't want me to worry, but that's what moms do. I won't take any time off of work unless you need me to. Just tell me, how is it looking?" I could tell she didn't want to ask the last question, not really. So I told her the truth that the chemo therapy seems to be working, but that I could have a remission. I couldn't quite explain it to her like the doctor explained it to me, but I gave her what I understood.

We said our goodbyes and I noticed Zane trying to peer inside the room, checking if it was safe to enter. I shot him a 'thumbs up' and he rushed inside, quickly shutting the door behind him as he pulled me into a hug. At first I didn't understand why until I realized I was crying.

* * *

**Zane POV**

I didn't try to calm him down; instead I just let him cry knowing that he needed to let it out. I couldn't believe the year we had, but I looked forward to spending the rest of my life with him. Somewhere deep inside me knew that he would beat this and come out stronger. Sure, it won't be easy, but that's what Riley is, a fighter. He wouldn't give up without a fight, and neither would I.

After all, we had the rest of our lives together and nothing could ever change that.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this ending….is short! I know, but I felt like it to end otherwise I would screw up the ending I wanted. I know that this doesn't seem like worth waiting all this time, but I hope you enjoyed this. And who knows, I may write an epilogue. Reviews would be and greatly are appreciated! I hope y'all enjoyed my Ziley.

Have a great day!

_RAY_


	21. Chapter 21

****

Author's Note:

This is the epilogue because I don't really feel like writing a sequel. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story and I hope you liked it because I had a blast writing it!

* * *

**Epilogue: Living Life**

**Zane POV**

Everything returned to normal. I wish. Riley survived the battle with cancer and now he is back at school. So far things are back to normal, or as close to it as possible. We still go to class, back at home and things couldn't be better. Riley still is a thin little twig with short hair, but he is slowly returning to his regular physique.

School flew by when Riley returned, and before I knew it summer was upon us. We spent the summer working on getting Riley back in shape for football season. He was adamant about getting back into the sport, nothing I said could change his mind, not that I wanted him not to. I knew how much he loved football, and I didn't want to be the one to take that away from him.

He got back the QB1 position and he thanked me for it, when all I did was help him get back into the swing of things. We celebrated with Anya, Drew and Peter at the local diner the night after he found out. It was good to see Riley happy after everything that happened.

Our senior year was spent like any other year, with tons of school work and Friday nights watching Riley win games. I still had to help Riley keep his grades in the clear if he wanted to continue with football, it wasn't hard but it took a while. Nothing major happened until the spring semester.

Prom. Riley didn't mind going with me, he wasn't sure if the others would be as accepting. We did go together, and nothing happened. If by nothing you mean we won Prom Kings. It was a complete surprise because we didn't even know how we managed to win; I didn't know we were nominated. It was a pleasant surprise though.

I was glad that high school was over; I could finally start the next chapter in my life. College with Riley then married to him, the absolute love of my life.

* * *

**A/N:** I am sorry if it is short, or crappy or whatever. I just don't feel like myself but I needed to update eventually. Thank you to everyone who reviewed throughout the story! It means a lot to me!

Have a great day!

_RAY_


End file.
